


Five People Who Discovered Jim and Spock's Relationship

by InterruptingMoose



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A little smidgen of angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterruptingMoose/pseuds/InterruptingMoose
Summary: ... and one person who already knew.





	

1\. McCoy

McCoy didn't know what to expect when he stormed into Jim's room, determined to hypo him before dragging his ass to sickbay for his check up.

What he definitely didn't expect was to find Spock sitting in the armchair of Jim's quarters, reading something from his PADD, with his Captain curled up in his lap (wearing nothing but his boxers and a blue science shirt that was a little too big for him and belonged to Spock), fast asleep with his head half-resting on the Vulcan's shoulder, half-tucked under his chin, and one arm wrapped around the other shoulder, the black fabric of the Vulcan's undershirt lightly curled into Jim's loose fist while Spock's arm was circled around Jim's waist, ensuring that he didn't slip from his embrace.

Jim looked peaceful, a rare sight lately, if the doctor was honest.

McCoy had heard one or two rumours flying around the ship of a relationship between Spock and Jim, but he wouldn't have believed them if he hadn't been witnessing that moment for himself. 

"Doctor, how may I assist you?" Spock asked quietly, as not to disturb Jim from his sleep, not even looking up from his PADD as he slowly traced circles with his thumb over Jim's hip.

"Jim, he," McCoy began, but, dammit, Jim looked pretty damn peaceful and the kid deserved to relax. The country doctor sighed, rolling his eyes before turning and making his way out of the room with a grumble of "send him down to the sickbay for his check up when he wakes up" over his shoulder.

 

2\. Sulu

Sulu hadn't meant to overhear - well, it was just that he was there and Jim was becoming desperate as blood poured from a vicious wound on Spock's side, where his heart was located. They had been attacked by the natives of Melcus XI, and Spock had shoved the captain out of the way from a spear that was aimed at him.

The Vulcan was much paler than usual, his blue tunic stained with his blood, his breathing shallow and raspy as he coughed up blood, and he was falling in and out of consciousness, despite Jim's best attempts to keep him awake while Sulu attempted to contact the Enterprise.

"Spock, baby, stay with me, c'mon, sweetheart, stay with me," Jim pleaded quietly, applying pressure to the deep wound with one hand while the other gently cradled Spock's face.

"J - Jim..." Spock coughed, green blood spitting up onto his lips as he shakily reached his hand up to his face cup Jim's own.

"Yes, it's me - it's Jim," Jim replied, almost a whisper, leaning down to kiss the Vulcan's forehead, eyes shut tight as he kept his lips pressed there. "I need you stay with me, Spock. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?"

There was a weak, almost unnoticeable nod from Spock as he slowly laced his fingers in between Jim's and held them there while Jim murmured words of encouragement in his ear to keep him awake.

"Sulu to Enterprise. Enterprise, come in." Sulu repeated into his communicator, trying to direct his attention away from the private moment. There was a crackling noise before Sulu heard the weak "En... -ise... -ere..."

It wasn't long before they were safely beamed back aboard the ship, but Sulu couldn't help but notice just how affectionate they were with each other the weeks following the incident, so much so that the helmsman wondered how on earth he hadn't picked up on it before.

 

3\. Scotty

Scotty was making his way to sickbay to invite McCoy to their traditional weekly drink that night, intent to tell him about the bottle of Berculan Rum he had acquired that week, maybe not so legally but that wasn't the point. 

The good doctor was nowhere in sight and neither were his nurses. 

As he entered sickbay, the chief engineer was met with an angry James T. Kirk pacing around the room while yelling and ranting at a rather unfortunate Mr. Spock, who was sitting up on a bio-bed, now recovering from his almost fatal injury.

Scotty went unnoticed by the two, standing just out of sight by the door.

"What were you thinking? You almost got yourself killed - hell, you flatlined on the operating table twice!" Jim yelled at the Vulcan.

"You were in danger. The statistical likelihood of you surviving that shot was less than three-point-eight-two percent ." Spock replied. Scotty felt as though he were trespassing on something personal, despite the fact that this was what Jim and Spock always did after a bad away mission, but he couldn't quite bring himself to leave.

"Three-point - are you fucking kidding me right now?" Jim snapped, voice rising louder than before - Scotty was going to assume that the yelling had repelled the nurses, "goddamnit, Spock, what if I had lost you? I..." His voice seemed to crack, lowered considerably and sounding almost fragile as the horrible possibility settled in, "I can't lose you, Spock."

"Nor I you, Jim." Spock replied softly, and in the blink of an eye Jim was on the other side of the room kissing the Vulcan, climbing up onto the bio bed and straddling his lap (although careful to avoid his healing wound), one hand buried in Spock's dark hair, roughly pulling him closer, the other hand cradling his face, while Spock's hands settled on the Captain's hips.

Scotty knew that he was definitely trespassing on something personal now but really? Jim and Spock?

"Spock," Jim gasped, interrupting Scotty's train of thought, and yep, it was time for Scotty to leave. As silently as possible, he quickly tiptoed back out the door before scrambling off down to engineering.

*

"So you know?" McCoy asked later that night while they sat drinking in the engineer's office, smirking at Scotty from behind the rim of his glass.

"Know? I saw!" Scotty cried, downing the last of his drink as McCoy started snickering at him, not even bothering to hide his amusement. Scotty narrowed his eyes, "yeah, saw the two o' 'em goin' at it on yer bio bed, doctor." 

"THEY WHAT?" 

 

4\. Chekov

Shore leave had finally arrived and the Enterprise crew were grateful, looking forward to relaxing on some hot planet full of beaches.

Chekov was making his way through a beach, with blue sand and a pink ocean, walking along the boardwalk on his way to meet Sulu. The helmsman was dragging him around to look for plants for his botany collection. As he walked along the beach, he passed several restaurants and cafes - the planet reminded him of earth, bar the much more exotic colours and the fact that the natives had dark blue skin, five eyes and six arms - but otherwise pretty similar.

The cafes contained mostly small groups of people, he recognised some of his shipmates and returned their bright smiles and waves in his direction. As he continued along he spotted Jim and Spock sitting at a small round table through the wind of a cafe. He wondered how the Captain had managed to get the strict Vulcan to leave the ship for shore leave, an amusing image of Jim dragging Spock by the foot towards the transported room flashed across the navigator's mind, making him chuckle. He was about to continue on his journey when he noticed Jim lifting his spoon and brought it towards the Vulcan's lips.

Chekov stopped dead, eyes almost popping from his sockets as he stared at his two commanding officers. What surprised him even more was when Spock opened his mouth and accepted the food, for Chekov expected the Vulcan to raise his eyebrow at Jim and call him illogical, before swatting the food away.

But nope! There he was, clear as day, allowing Jim to spoon feed him some weird native food in a restaurant. And the way they were looking at each other - Jim smiling and laughing and Spock, well, Spock looked the same as always, if Chekov was being honest with himself - but it was like they were the only other person in the universe to each other - it reminded Chekov of how Scotty looked at scotch.

As he slowly started walking along again, he kept throwing glances back over his shoulder to ensure that what he had witnessed was definitely real before running off to tell Sulu (who he would later pout at for not telling him sooner).

 

5\. Uhura

Uhura didn't walk in on them yelling and then getting frisky, nor cuddling, nor one of them dying, nor one of them being spoon fed. No.

It had happened one evening during dinner, she and Spock had just been relieved from their late shifts on the bridge and were discussing pre-reform Vulcan poetry while they ate in the mess hall, which was empty with the exception of the two of them and Jim, who had stopped by to quickly go over a report with his First Officer before he returned to the bridge for his shift.

Uhura sat quietly while Spock read over the report from Admiralty and made some comments here and there that Jim nodded along to and uttered some words of agreement. 

"Right, so I'll just have Lieutenant Commley forward it to Derstuv V." Jim finished and Spock nodded in assent. "I'd be best heading to the bridge," he announced, giving Uhura a smile and a nod as he stood up. "Night, Uhura."

"Goodnight, Captain." She smiled softly, returning his nod as be adjusted his shirt and picked the PADD up off the table.

"Don't wait up," Jim grinned as he leaned down and pecked his First Officer's cheek. Uhura felt her eyes widen as she stared at the two. Jim and Spock? Jim, who epitomised all things illogical, and Spock, who lived by logic? Together?

"Vulcans require less sleep than humans." Spock replied stoically, which seemed cold - until he held up his index and middle finger, and Jim pressed his own against them, smiling. "Goodnight, ashayam."

Jim left the mess after that, leaving Spock and Uhura alone. The Vulcan continued to eat his salad as though nothing unusual had just occurred.

The chief of communications waited for him to say something, anything - but nothing came.

"So... you and Kirk?" She prompted in a conversational tone, and the Vulcan looked up from his salad and gave a brief nod.

"Indeed." Spock replied.

"When?" Uhura asked, summing up her scrambled thoughts rather lamely. 

"We never made an attempt to hide it." Spock said, and that was that.

 

+1. Ambassador Spock

During a visit to the new colony, Ambassador Spock had the chance to witness the developing relationship between his counterpart and his Captain.

He even had the pleasure to witness Spock trying to teach Jim how to dance in time for the diplomatic gala being held later that week for welcoming new planets into the federation. He also witnessed Jim stepping on Spock's feet thirty four times and also accidentally tripping them both up into a messy tangle of limbs in a heap on the floor seven times. 

The elderly Vulcan recognised the all too familiar glances between the two men and subtle brushing of fingers when they passed each other, or were sat next to one another - reminding him so dearly of his own Jim, his own t'hy'la.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it didn't go too bad, I'm still pretty new to the fandoms and I hope it isn't too OOC.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!
> 
> p.s. I should be posting another chapter of How to Raise Spock 101 pretty soon ^-^


End file.
